


Reaction

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day 26, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smiles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is for Day 26 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Smiles/Laughter!





	Reaction

“Hold still, dammit!” Eiji said, tightening his legs over Ash’s hips.

Rolling his eyes, Ash looked up at the annoyed face of Eiji. If this had been anyone else, he would have easily kicked them off him by now-- but Eiji was looking all too cute as he glared down at him.

“You have some serious issues,” Ash stated.

“Well we know this,” Eiji said, his expression quickly changing to a smile. “Now c’mon! Unless you give me a good one, this is not stopping!”

For some reason, Eiji had the idea that taking pictures of Ash was something he was going to do tonight-- no matter how much Ash protested. Groaning, he shifted his body, laughing at how Eiji almost fell off of him, and stretched out.

“You’re doing that on purpose!” Eiji squealed.

“Duh.”

“Stop being a brat!” Eiji spit, playfully slapping him.

“A brat, eh?” he asked. “This coming from my onii-chan?”

Sitting up taller, Eiji rose to his knees from where he was straddling Ash and continued to smile down at him. “Yes! As your elder you should do what I say!”

“Fine…  _ onii-chan _ ,” Ash teased.

“Brat!” Eiji hissed. “Either take this seriously or I am taking some really awkward pictures!”

“Like I care,” Ash stated.

“You will when I show these weird faces to your men!” Eiji said, smiling innocently down on him.

“You wouldn’t!” Ash growled, squinting up at Eiji.

“You know I would!”

“That’s it!” Ash exclaimed, taking Eiji by the waist and pulling him to the bed, rolling on top of him. Tossing the camera to the side, he started to kiss Eiji’s neck, making him squirm and squeal.

“Ash!”

Continuing to kiss as loudly as he could, Ash started to giggle. Everyone was always scared of him, did whatever he said without question-- that was til Eiji showed up. Somehow Eiji questioned everything he did, teased him, made fun of him-- even picked at him!

It was refreshing and it was something he was still trying to figure out how to handle. There were times Eiji did what he said without question. Like when they were in danger, or the situation was too tense.

But now? No, now Eiji decided making his night a living hell was what he was going to do. He had been following him all evening with that damn camera-- clicking and snapping pictures at every turn.

More loud smacks of his mouth over Eiji’s neck, and he was roaring with laughter. It made Ash smile as he slowed down his assault on his neck.

“You’re so hopeless!” Ash muttered against Eiji’s skin.

“That is your fault!” Eiji exclaimed. “You know I can’t resist when you do that!”

_ Oh, Ash knew. _ He knew the moment his mouth touched Eiji’s neck-- it was all done for. Smiling more against his throat, he kissed a trail under Eiji’s jawline, then on his cheek. When their lips finally touched, Eiji had his hands in his hair-- smiling against his own lips.

Life was hell for them-- it had been hell for the longest time. Ash was a realist when it came to what his life was-- but being with Eiji, gave him a bit of a silver lining. It was his sunshine through the storm.

Eiji started to giggle more as his mouth parted from him, kissing back down his jaw to his neck. More giggles and squirms from Eiji as he knew his lips were tickling his skin a little bit-- but he loved to hear his laughter.

Even as he thought about it-- Ash could not remember a time when he laughed and enjoyed himself as much as he does with Eiji. He cherished his friends and their loyalties, but this was different.

He wanted to love Eiji, he wanted to be touched by Eiji-- he wanted to spend all his time with Eiji. He had never wanted this with anyone else.

Another pass of his mouth over Eiji’s neck and he was fully laughing. Hands in his hair, moving him back up where their lips met once more. Eiji was spreading his legs open-- allowing Ash to settle better on top of him.

He could feel how turned on Eiji was-- no, how turned on they both where. Moving his hands under Eiji’s shirt, he massaged and grabbed at his chest muscles, pinching his nipples just so he could hear the little gasp from Eiji.

“You know all my weak spots,” Eiji whispered against his lips-- still smiling and giggling.

“That’s cause you are so responsive and easy to read,” Ash replied back, knowing he was grinning like a fool for getting these reactions from Eiji.

“I am sure I could get reactions from you too!” Eiji said, pushing him back and trying to pout-- though his face was still lit up from earlier.

“Oh you think so?” Ash challenged.

“I know so!” Eiji said, then pushing him back and settling on top of him.

Ash humored him and allowed Eiji to kiss at his neck and lick at his ears. He knew this was something Eiji liked-- and he loved the reaction from Eiji when he was doing it. It did not do much for him, never had.

Eiji must have noticed that Ash wasn’t as into that, so his hands started to work down his sides-- threatening to tickle him.

“Don’t even think about it,” he warned.

He knew Eiji knew better. The other night they had tickled each other so hard they almost started to cry. It was a never ending battle that neither was giving up. Calling a truce and staying as far away from each other as they could-- they finally decided to never do that again.

Eiji pushed his shirt up, kissing at his chest, licking his nipples and gently biting at them. That was starting to get a reaction from him. He was not as responsive as Eiji was-- but Eiji was also determine to get a reaction from Ash.

The more he kissed at his chest, the more his hands worked over his upper body-- rubbing, grabbing, and squeezing at him. It did feel good, and Ash relaxed back.

It was cute how Eiji would peak up from what he was doing to see the expression on Ash’s face. He had to admit, he could feel the smile grow on his face the more Eiji looked for approval. Running his hands through his hair, he smiled down where Eiji was leaving a mark on his chest-- right under his nipple.

“Yet you call me the brat?” he asked, giggling as did.

For some reason, Eiji liked to mark his skin up. Maybe it was the bright purplish colors against his pale skin, or maybe it was Eiji being secretly territorial. He had never let anyone mark him before, but he found he did not mind it when Eiji left marks on him.

Once he was done and pleased with the mark he left, Eiji started to kiss lower down Ash’s body, continuing to peak up at him, smiling as his lips brushed over his skin. Big puppy dog eyes staring up at him-- and Ash was weak.

Tugging at his pants, then Eiji was unbuttoning them. Lifting his hips up, Ash allowed Eiji to pull them off of him-- almost falling off the bed. Both of them breaking out into more laughter as Eiji blushed and slapped his leg playfully.

“Klutz!” Ash laughed.

“Shut up!” Eiji said, regaining his bearing on the bed.

Then a dark look in Eiji’s eyes, and he was staring down at Ash’s briefs, his thumbs hooking under the waistband, pulling them off too.

Ash was hard, and had been hard ever since Eiji straddled him with that damn camera. He couldn’t help it-- he was just always turned on when it came to Eiji and his overwhelming cuteness.

“Someone is excited,” Eiji whispered, his hands moving up and down on his thighs.

Turning his head and crossing his arms-- Ash pouted and looked away from Eiji and his teasing. He knew it was no use, Eiji had a power over him no one else did. He proved that by licking up his cock without warning-- making Ash almost launch off the bed.

“Hah!” he startled.

“Gotcha!” Eiji said, grinning up at him, then taking his cock in his hand, stroking him as he did it again.

Fuck-- it was too hot. Watching Eiji and all his innocence, turned him into literal mush. His head falling back and Ash moaned the more Eiji licked at his shaft. When Eiji twirled his tongue over the head of his cock, Ash was about ready to explode.

Gasping and staring down, Eiji smiled back up at him, stroking his cock then opening his mouth so wide and lewdly sticking out his tongue-- making show of licking at his cock.

“Hah!” Ash was dying. Literally dying.

Eiji has such an innocent look to him, but then he would do something so lewd and it would send him into a spiral. Moaning and grabbing his hair, Ash’s chest was heaving from breathing so hard.

When Eiji’s lips thinned over his cock, and he slowly suck him down, Ash saw stars. It wasn’t that Eiji was even any good at it--  _ it was that Eiji was doing it. _ Gasping and calling out his name, Ash felt his body tensing up then more Eiji bobbed his head on his lap.

“Fuck!” he cried out, feeling his orgasm racing at him. “I’m going to cum!”

Eiji hummed around his cock, never stopping.

Crying out loudly, Ash released inside Eiji’s mouth. He thought he would never stop. Eiji continued to suck on his cock, then popped off with a loud sound, still smiling up at him.

There was a look in Eiji’s eyes, as if he were waiting for approval. Grabbing at him, pulling him up so they were chest to chest-- Ash kissed him hard, driving his tongue right into his mouth. He could taste his release in Eiji’s mouth and it only made him smile.

When they finally pulled away, Eiji pressed his forehead to his-- both of them smiling at one another.

“So… about those pictures now that I got a reaction out of you?” Eiji asked.

Ash groaned and kicked him off the bed. When Eiji hit the floor, he busted out laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
